A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable stereo headphone system including headphones, stereo audio source and an amplifier external to the headphones and audio source.
B. Description of the Prior Art
External, portable stereo headphone amplifiers are known. However, known portable stereo headphone amplifiers are relatively large, bulky, and have essentially all interior components mounted on a single side of a printed circuit board internal to a housing, extraneous controls and control circuitry and essentially no effective separation between the circuitry and a battery source of power.